Many penal institutions, such as prisons, jails and the like, experience inmate-caused plumbing disruptions. These disruptions may be localized, such as when an inmate breaks a particular plumbing fixture, and they also may be systematic. Systematic disruptions occur when the plumbing system for the entire facility is interrupted, such as by the drain or sewer being stopped. Not only are such disruptions expensive to repair, but they also present a sanitation problem.
Corrections officers working in a penal institution will sometimes conduct a search for contraband possessed by the inmates. Should the inmates learn of such an inspection, then it is common for the contraband to be flushed down the toilet. In that event, the corrections officers have no way of identifying which inmates possess the contraband or even that contraband was present, thereby preventing the appropriate corrective action from being taken.
Those skilled in the art appreciate that the cost of incarcerating inmates has been increasing at a substantial rate over the past several years. These cost increases have been due, to some extent, upon the need to build additional facilities, and also to the cost of maintaining existing facilities. Anything which will reduce the cost of building and/or operating a penal institution will be helpful.
The disclosed invention is a system and method for controlling the operation of water-consuming fixtures in a prison. Each fixture is caused to be operated by an inmate-operated actuator which transmits an electrical demand signal to a remotely located central controller. The controller identifies the fixture requesting operation, determines whether the fixture is being abused through repeated operation, and generates a control signal which causes the fixture to be operated only after a predetermined delay. Means are also provided in the control system for preventing operation of all fixtures, for notifying corrections officers of potential vandalism at a fixture, and also for preventing excess water from flowing to sinks and the like. Means are also provided for preventing excessive simultaneous operation of a selected number of fixtures, thereby making maximum usage of the available water supply.